It is common practice to deliver such loads to the site in a horizontal attitude and then to raise and upend the load into a vertical position when it has reached the prepared site. A static crane, derrick, or gin pole lifting device is usually provided to raise one end of the load, and the other end is allowed to move horizontally in towards the prepared site or footing as the first end is raised. A difficulty however arises as the load approaches the vertical attitude, when it can become unstable, and there is a risk that it may get out of control. It is an object of the invention accordingly to provide an improved apparatus which will reduce this problem.